Musical compositions are typically based on fundamental elements of music such as pitch, rhythm, melody, harmony, and form. Composing music requires a composer to contemplate and create melodies, create chord progressions to support the melodies, write countermelodies, write musical notation, and other tasks to generate a final musical composition. A musical composition may be created by a single composer or by multiple composers working together, such as by several individuals in a band that collaborate to compose music.